Core Crisis (Comic)
Core Crisis is the second Hero Factory comic. It was adapted from the television show by Greg Farshtey. Synopsis The comic begins with Natalie Breez lowering a Drop Ship to Penitentiary 1331 after hearing a report about an attack there. She communicates to Mark Surge, stating that several of the workers have sustained minor damage and that she has to go to a medibot station. Mark then hurries to the scene to help Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer. However, he notices that Corroder is there as well. Corroder taunts Stringer and Bulk that the prison the Hero Factory had been constructing would never hold him or any other Villains captive. Surge runs over to the scene and fires several bolts of 1000-volt electricity, and Corroder retaliates with a stream of acid fired at some of the girders above the Rookie Hero. Seconds before Mark would be crushed, Bulk jumps forward and pushes him away before he is injured. However, the girders land on Bulk instead. At the Hero Factory in Makuhero City, Preston Stormer asks Stringer if he could get to Bulk. Stringer says that Surge is trying. However, Surge replies that the girder is too heavy. Stormer mutters to himself that they'll need backup and that he'll have to launch a Hero Pod. William Furno enters Mission Control, announces that his Hero Core's recharged, and that he is ready to apply for the mission. Stormer protests, insisting that Corroder is too much for a rookie, but Furno disagrees and heads for the pod. Meanwhile, back on Tantalus 5, Breez reports in that she's on her way back. Stringer yells that she won't be there in time and that he'll have to make a Hero Cell. Breez notes that Bulk is already too weak and that he shouldn't do it, but Stringer tells Surge of his plan. As Corroder readies his acid launchers, Stringer, Surge, and Bulk link Hero Cores and form a protective energy shield called a Hero Cell around them. Stringer yet again asks Bulk if he is okay. Bulk replies that he is. Stormer, on the other hand, orders Bulk to keep quiet and save his energy. Furno announces that he is approaching the site and Stringer instructs him to switch to autopilot because Furno doesn't know how to land a Hero Pod. This gives Furno an idea. The pod crashes into Corroder, angering him. Corroder approaches and yells that the Hero within will be 'all his' the second he gets out of the pod. Suddenly, Furno kicks Corroder in the side of the head, revealing that he had ejected from the pod prior to it crashing into the villain. Corroder blasts acid at Furno, but the rookie evades it. In the backround, Natalie Breez approaches with a Drop Ship. Furno bluffs, asking Corroder if he could handle a fresh squad of heroes. As the Drop Ship lowers closer to the ground, however, Corroder uses a smokescreen and escapes. Furno is aggravated over his failure to catch the villain, but Breez says that the important thing is that Bulk is okay. Bulk thanks Furno for saving his life from Corroder. Stormer instructs Surge that when they are done congratulating each other, they need to return to base because he suspects that they have "bigger trouble". Surge is confused, because they drove Corroder away and that they fulfilled their mission. Once they return to the Hero Factory, Stormer reveals that what Surge said was correct. Corroder didn't succeed nor receive anything, and neither did XPlode and Rotor from before. Stormer suspects that the Heroes are being played. Bulk asks Stormer if he thinks all of their old enemies popping up at a single time is a test of their strength, intelligence, et cetera. Furno grimly states that if what Stormer says is true, they have two questions to answer: "Who's behind this, and what happens if we fail?" The scene switches to the shadowy lair of the villains. A voice tells Corroder to report. The villain states that he did lots of damage, yet he wasn't prepared to face 10 heroes at once. The voice is revealed to belong to Von Nebula, who tells Corroder that Furno tricked him. He then tells Meltdown that it is his turn. Meltdown nods, saying that he knows what to do. Von Nebula says that once tomorrow is through, the Hero Factory will be destroyed by the one enemy they never expected: Preston Stormer. Characters *Natalie Breez *Mark Surge *Corroder *Jimi Stringer *Dunkan Bulk *Preston Stormer *William Furno *XPlode (Mentioned Only) *Rotor (Mentioned Only) *Von Nebula *Meltdown Trivia *There was a typing error in the comic sent out in the September/October 2010 LEGO Club Magazine, stating that Preston Stormer was in fact William Stormer, right at the end, however, when it was uploaded to HeroFactory.com, this error was corrected, and the name Preston Stormer appeared instead. *The cover art for this comic was created by former BIONICLE comics artist Carlos D'Anda. See Also *Gallery:Core Crisis External Links *View Category:Media Category:2010 Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:Villains